Problem: Ishaan has 9 bananas for every 15 nectarines. Write the ratio of bananas to nectarines as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $9:15$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $9 \text{ to } 15$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{9}{15}=\dfrac{3}{5}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{3}{5}$ is the ratio of bananas to nectarines written as a simplified fraction.